For Reasons Unknown
by didyoubringthepie
Summary: A fatal event on the subway brings Cas Collins and Dean Winchester together.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

"Excuse me ma'am?" Cas called out to a woman in a power suit walking by.

"I'm sorry kid, I work hard for my money and I'm not giving you any change." she responded rudely.

Cas looked down at his wardrobe. He was wearing a long, tan trench coat over a pair of skinny jeans and a worn out plaid shirt. On his feet were a pair of Converse almost as worn out as his oversized plaid. From his appearance, he did look like the type to ask for money from strangers. "I don't need any-" he began until he realized the woman had strutted away.

Cas pulled out his map of the New York City subway station. He examined it carefully trying to find which train he was supposed to take. He stood there a good five minutes until he realized he had absolutely no idea what he was looking at. Cas looked up from his map with a face of panic. He had somewhere to be and he was late already. He returned his attention back to the map again.

"Do you need some help?" a voice asked. Cas jerked his head up. There was a short girl with a round face wearing leather pants and studded boots. She had a silver necklace around her neck that said "Meg" on it. "I'm in a bit of a rush but I can always help out a man with a face like yours."

Cas blushed uncomfortably. "Um, yeah kind of. I'm lost... I've never been on a subway before and I'm trying to get to Harlem. Can you maybe point me in the right direction?"

The woman shot him a seductive smile. "You're gonna wanna get on that train over there," she said, pointing to a train, "And stay on there until you hear the announcer say something about Harlem."

"Thank you!" Cas exclaimed appreciatively.

"Anytime," the woman replied, getting extremely close to Cas and carefully slipping something into his trench coat pocket. She then shot him and wink and walked away in the opposite direction.

Cas noticed the doors of the train closing. He quickly sprinted towards the closing doors and just made it in. The train was packed tightly. He looked around trying to find an open pole or an open seat. Scanning his surroundings carefully, he saw one seat open next to a man in a leather jacket. Cas scrambled to the seat before anyone else could steal it. He squeezed himself in and took a deep sigh of relief. He stuck his hand in his pocket trying to find whatever that woman had put in there. He guessed it was probably her phone number or something since she was obviously trying to flirt with him. Cas pulled out something that resembled a small bouncy ball, except it wasn't rubber and didn't look like it could bounce. It was black and felt metal. He thought nothing of it and put it back in his pocket.

He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to relieve some of the stress from finding the train. Just before Cas almost fell asleep, he heard the man sitting next to something mumble something under his breath.

"I'm sorry, were you talking to me?" Cas asked.

"Oh no," he chuckled, "I said 'Must be nice to live in a house without any mirrors.'" He slightly tilted his head towards a teenage boy in pants that looked like he was wearing a diaper.

Cas was confused for a second but then caught onto the joke and started laughing uncontrollably. After he finally caught his breath, he choked, "That was really funny."

The man's green eyes gleamed with pride and his pearly whites glistened. He looked down and picked up a subway map off of the floor. "Is this yours?" he questioned.

"Yeah thanks!" Cas responded.

"So I'm guessing you're new to the big apple, huh?"

Cas thought for a second. His landlord warned him not to talk to any strangers anywhere in New York. Not everyone was as friendly as they looked. This man could be a thief or a terrorist or just running from the law. Should he initiate conversation? What if he found out where he lived? What if-

"I've been here for a year or two now," the man continued. "Still trying to find somewhere to work. I don't really know what I'm doing."

The man seemed friendly enough. Plus, he'd probably never even see this man again.

"My grandmother died a couple weeks ago and her apartment was left vacant so I'm just living there for a while." Cas replied.

"Oh I'm so sorry for your loss. There's been a whole lot of death in my family and friends so I know what you're going through. My name is Dean, by the way."

"I'm Castiel." he smirked. Dean shot out his hand for a handshake. Cas put his hand in Dean's. He had a really warm and firm handshake. It made him feel safe but it sent chills up his spine. He quickly pulled away.

"Cas - I like it." he grinned. He subtly winked at him.

"It's actually Castiel-" he began until the train halted to a stop. He listened, waiting to hear a voice announcing where the train had stopped. No voice came. He looked out the window, trying to see if they were at one of the stops but it was pitch black outside. They were still inside the tunnel.

"Is this your stop?" Dean joked.

Suddenly, the short man sitting across from Cas stood up on top of his steal and yelled into a megaphone.

"NOBODY MOVE. Sit down where you are and no one gets hurt, okay?" Everyone who was standing up on the stand sat down on the floor and everyone in their seats stayed where they were.

A man in a police uniform stood up on the other side of the train. "Excuse me, what do you think you're doing sir?"

The man with the megaphone chuckled darkly and reached into his leather satchel. "I hope you don't mind officer," he began, "But I'm disturbing the peace." In one quick swift motion, he pulled a handgun out of his bag and shot him in the forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

Cas took a short gasp of air and didn't move a muscle. He was the type of person that didn't work well under pressure. Ever so slightly, he turned his head to look at Dean. Dean was looking straight at the shooter, cool as a cucumber.

"Anyone else?" the shooter exclaimed. No one made a sound. Dean tightened his jaw. Although this was extremely inappropriate timing, Cas couldn't help but notice what an attractive man Dean was. How calm he remained in such an intense situation was very appealing.

"Well," the shooter continued, "You all can call me Luc. It's short for Lucifer. Now if anyone has anything to say, I'm going to open up the floor for questions now." No one had any questions. Some time passed by. Dean fidgeted in his seat. He was about to stand up and say something.

Cas' hand quickly shot to Dean's knee, trying to silently tell him to remain seated. Dean brushed away Cas' hand and stood up anyways.

"Hi Luc, my name is Dean. I was just wondering why you're doing this." he asked in a husky tone.

"It's quite simple, Dean. I'm just looking for a little fun. Life is boring. I'm looking for a little excitement. Plus, here's the best part. I'm an inventor. Go on, I bet you're curious. Would you like to know what I've been working on lately?"

Dean remained silent.

"Of course you want to know. The curiosity is killing all of you," Luc said, smiling at everyone on the subway, "And let me tell you, that's not the only thing that will. Well, my most recent invention is some extremely new and sophisticated technology. A bomb."

All this tension was making Cas extremely light headed. He didn't know how much longer before he became unconscious. His heart rate was off the charts.

"You heard me," Luc continued, "A bomb. But, not just any bomb. Oh no, it's so tiny you wouldn't even recognize it. In fact, you could probably mistake it for something as simple as a marble or even a bouncy ball."

Cas couldn't breath. His hand flew to his pocket. He felt the marble sized bomb and gripped it tightly in his fist.

Luc laughed. "Here's the best part of it all. I don't even have it with me!"

An elderly woman sitting next to Luc sighed in relief. Luc took notice to the woman and crouched down next to her. "Not so fast, Betty White. I don't have the bomb, but one of you do."

Luc stood back up straight. He pointed his gun straight across to Cas. "You. Dirty trench coat. Do you have the little bomb?" Cas' heart stopped.

"I... uh... um-" Cas was interrupted by a man with a machine gun bursting in from the door connecting to another train.

"Adam, baby! Nice of you to join us. This is my friend, Adam. He's going to help me keep you little rascals under control." Luc shouted. Adam nodded nervously.

Cas felt sick to his stomach. He could die any moment. His life could end now and he would never make amends with his family. They probably wouldn't miss him anyways. Cas turned his head and glanced at Dean. Dean had his eyes still fixed on Luc. He had his hand shoved inside his coat pocket, as if he was about to pull something out.

In the heat of the moment, Dean whipped something out and sprayed Lucifer in the eyes with it. His hands flew to his face to cover his eyes, dropping his gun. Dean grabbed the gun immediately and held it at Lucifer.

"Shoot them, damn it!" Lucifer yelled.

"But sir are you sure-" Adam began.

"I said shoot them!"

Adam began going open fire on everyone in the subway. Screams and cries of pain were coming from all around. People were falling onto the ground. Dean looked around awestruck. Finally, he took the gun he stole from Lucifer and shot Adam twice - once in the arm and once in the chest. Adam dropped his gun and fell to the ground - dead.

The train jolted forward and started moving again. Dean was in a stage of shock and didn't know what to do. He just stood there, staring at what he had caused. He dropped the gun. Cas stood up from the fetal position he was in and grabbed the gun before Lucifer could.

Cas aimed the gun at Lucifer, prepared to shoot. His hands shook with fear. As he pulled the trigger, the train quickly stopped and the doors opened up. Lucifer swiftly jumped out of the way and ran out of the opening door. The gun was out of bullets. Stunned at what had happened, Cas collapsed onto the floor and fell unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

Cas sleepily opened his eyes and found himself in a brightly lit room. Cas look around examining his surrounding. He was in a hospital room with two beds. The linoleum floor shined, looking freshly washed, and the room smelt of fresh flowers. The peeling wallpaper took away from how nice the room was kept. There was a small television hanging on the wall, showing some hospital soap opera that usually only middle aged women watched. Sitting in the bed next to him was Dean, watching the television. "It's him. It's doctor sexy," he whispered. Cas chuckled.

Dean noticed Cas staring at him as he watched the show and he made a quick grab for the remote. His hand accidentally flung the remote onto the floor. "Son of a bitch," he cursed, "I was just flipping through the stations."

"This is a judge free zone," Cas laughed, mocking him playfully. "Where are we?"

"I don't know if you noticed, but we're in a hospital." Dean responded sarcastically.

"I know that, ass butt. I mean, what are we doing here?" Cas' head pounded. He put his hand on the source of the ailment and felt immense pain along with a gauze covering it.

From the doorway of the hospital room, a deep voice said, "I'm agent Henriksen. FBI. You fell and hit your head. You have a concussion. Your little boyfriend over here - he has a bullet wound. Shot in the shoulder. A close call too, but it didn't hit anything important."

Cas' face turned bright read. He was easily embarrassed. "He's not my boyfriend."

"Yeah, he's not my boyfriend. Cas just has a huge crush on me." Dean joked, winking at Cas flirtatiously. He wasn't wrong, Cas thought. The man from the doorway came towards Cas and sat at the edge of his bed.

"Son, do you know what happened exactly?" the man asked. He was wearing a dark, expensive looking suit. He looked like he had an important job and liked to dress the part.

Cas thought about all the previously events leading up to this point. "I was going on the subway to Harlem to help out at the soup kitchen for dinner. But there was a man, he had a gun. There was a bomb too! In my pocket! Also, there was another man. Not a man, really. Looked more like a kid. Adam I think his name was."

"Adam Milligan," Henriksen cleared his throat, opening up a file he was holding in his hands and reading, "Troubled youth. He was locked up in a juvenile detention center since he was eleven years old. He supposedly shot his little sister. To this day he denies it was ever him who did it. Well... until last Tuesday when Dean Winchester over here shot him and killed him. Although Adam denied it was ever him shooting his little sister, several eye witnesses saw the event go down. Fast forward ten years and a madman named Lucifer takes Adam under his wing as his sidekick. Throwing out all sorts of bomb threats-"

"Wait? Did you take care of that bomb in my pocket?" Cas questioned worriedly.

"No worries, angel face," Dean said, "I saw the bomb squad take it out of your trench coat myself."

"It's been taken care of." Henriksen reassured.

"My head is pounding, agent. Can't you talk to any of the other passengers on the train?" Cas pleaded.

"No can do. You two gentlemen are the only survivors. Adam shot everyone else. Men, women, children..." Henriksen bowed his head mournfully. "It's a shame something like that had to happen."

Cas looked over at Dean and he could see his eyes were full of regret and guilt. "It's all my fault," Dean whispered, "This all happened because of me. I'm so stupid. Adam had a machine gun - of course he was going to shoot people. I'm an idiot."

"No, Dean, it's not all your fault!" Cas interjected, "If you hadn't stopped Lucifer, he would have exploded the entire subway station. You saved more lives this way."

"Hold on, boys," Henricksen said, "We're not out of the woods yet. Lucifer escaped. The bomb Castiel had could've been one of many. Just because you saved the day this time doesn't mean it might not happen again."

"I don't want any part of this, agent!" Cas shouted, throwing his hands in the air. "I don't want to be involved with this crazy terrorist man. I'm done. I just want to go home." Cas pulled the IV out of his arm and tried to get out of bed. He became overwhelmingly dizzy and fell backwards into his bed again.

"Don't you realize the seriousness of this situation?" Henriksen's loud voice boomed. "As soon as you let that pretty little Meg slip that bomb into your pocket, you were involved. There's no backing out now, son. Lucifer has seen your face. He knows you and you foiled his plot. There's nothing stopping him from getting revenge. You can never go home."


End file.
